The Power of The First Born Gemini
by MarkMcG9718
Summary: This is just an idea I have what if Liv had a son when she was 19 which had very powerful magic so powerful that an evil witch that wants more power decided to kill the child and take its magic and he succeeded and this led Liv to be full of anger and grief and led her to her darkest time of her life and it took he best friend Sammantha and Luke to pull her out of her darkness.


**The Power of the First Born Gemini**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 1**

This is just an idea I have what if Liv had a son when she was 19 which had very powerful magic so powerful that an evil witch that wants more power decided to kill the child and take its magic and he succeeded and this led Liv to be full of anger and grief and led her to her darkest time of her life and it took he best friend Sam and Luke to pull her out of her darkness.

4 years ago

Joshua, Luke and Liv and their aunt Jodie and Liv's friend Sam are running through woods to get to a alter where they hear a child's cries they get there but just as they get there he finishes his ritual and flashes of lightning and a wild storm begins signalling its completion and Liv falls to her knees and starts crying and Sam takes her in her arms and Luke and Joshua and Jodie move forward ready to kill him but he then starts to chant and Luke, Joshua and Jodie are all thrown back and he then says "I have more power than all of you combined you cannot defeat me and should you dare try to kill me I will kill every last one of you. Liv looks at him with anger and says "leave them alone" he looks at her and drops them he then chants a spells and disappears Liv goes to the alter and sees her son's dead body and kisses him on the forehead and says "goodbye" Liv then goes to leave and Sam and Luke follow her. Joshua take his grandsons body and has tears in his eyes and looks to his sister and says "Jodie what do we do" Jodie looks at him sadly and says " we help Olivia get through her grief and hopefully over time it will get easier but I know one thing for certain Liv will never be the same again"

Present time

Liv wakes up from sleeping and sees the date and says "todays the day" she then hears a knock at the door and opens it to find a woman with blue hair and smiles seeing her best friend Sam and smiles and hugs her. Liv then invites her in and says "what are you doing here" "well I am done with my traveling so I thought I would see what Whitmore's like and I guess it's all right so I might enrol it just needs to check a few things of my list for me to do that" Liv smiles and Sam then says "also because I remember what today is and I thought I would come and check on you because it is the first year you have to go through this day without Luke" Liv nods "today is defiantly going to be hard but it usually is" "Sam smiles "okay get dressed then we will go out the stuff for the blessing and then we go out tonight and get so drunk won't remember tonight" Liv smiles and says "okay" she then leaves to get changed and Sam open a drawer in Liv room and sees a photo of Liv and her son and looks at it sadly and says "you would have been 4 today little guy" she then puts the photo back and closes the drawer.

Jo's apartment

Alaric and Jo come back from the doctors and Jo says " so that was our 22 week scan so we are in the safe zone now we can now tell people " Alaric chuckles and says "okay how about we tell everyone tonight" Jo nods and agrees.

In the woods Liv and Sam are burning some herbs and flowers together and then chant and Liv says "I bless you my child I hope you are well" Sam smiles sadly and they then finish the blessing ritual and go back to Liv's dorm room.

Liv's dorm room

Liv and Sam come in and Sam falls on the opposite bed and Liv smiles and asks "so you thought anymore about coming here" Sam smiles and says "well it is a pretty good school so I guess and since you got a spare bed I could bunk with you" Liv smiles and says" I'd love that" Sam smiles and says "so where are we going out tonight" "I don't know but there is a club that's pretty good" Sam smiles and says "great lets go there what kind of club is it" Liv smiles and says "the kind of club that me, you and Luke used to sneak into when we were in high school" Sam smiles and says "great what time we going" "well my sister Jo apparently has some news to share so we get dressed go over there find out her news and have a few drinks then go to the club" Sam smiles and says "sound like a plan"

Jo and Liv's party

Liv and Sam walk in and find the group and Liv asks Jo "so what is the big news" Jo smiles and says "me and Alaric are engaged" Liv smiles and hugs Jo "Jo that's great I'm so happy for you" Jo smiles and says "Liv there is something else" "What" "I'm pregnant" Liv's eyes go wide and her smile fades while everyone else congratulates them Liv then walks out of the room and Sam runs after her and Sam asks "Liv are you okay" "Yeah I am fine but I think I need some fresh air" Sam nods and walks back in to explain to Jo.

Jo asks Sam "why did Liv just leave" "Okay well Liv is very happy for you but today has always been a hard day for her" Jo frowns "why what's today" Sam sighs and says "today is the birthday of Liv's son" Jo's eyes go wide and everyone is shocked and Liv walks back in and Jo looks at Liv and walks to her and asks "how come you didn't tell me I have a nephew" Liv looks to Sam and she says "because when I think about him I can only think about what happened to him" Liv says with tears in her eyes and Jo frowns and asks "Liv what happened to him" Liv takes a sharp breath and says "you better sit down for this" Jo sits down as does everyone else and Tyler looks at Liv shocked about this information and Liv starts "4 years ago me and my boyfriend Conner got pregnant and we were so happy but then he died in a car accident" -Jo looks at Liv sadly- "but I still had my baby and I even named my son after his father" Liv smiles and Sam take a sharp breath knowing what part of the story is next " the first few months of his life were great dad and Luke were great with him and I was so happy he even showed some signs of magic but then" Liv takes a breath and looks sadly and she then continues " a evil witch named Alexander Vulcan came into town sensing my sons magic and wanted it so me, Luke, dad and aunt Jodie all tried our hardest to protect my baby but he had more power than us so he was able to defeat us and he took my son" Jo's eyes go wide and she looks at Liv sadly "he took my son to a witch alter in the woods and that is where he did a ritual that drained my son of his magic and his life" Jo now has tears in her eyes along with Liv and everyone else is giving Liv a look of sadness and Liv looks to Jo and Alaric and says "Jo you have no idea how much I envy you right now because your baby won't have magic mine did and he died because of it" Jo hugs Liv and says "I am so sorry" Liv nods and starts to cry in her sisters arms and Jo comforts her Liv then leaves her sisters embrace and says "I am going to go now okay I will talk to you tomorrow" Liv then goes to leave and Sam leaves with her and when they get in the car Sam turns to Liv "Okay you told your sister about Conner and your son great but you didn't tell her about what effect it had on you Liv" Liv turns and says "I will tell her later but I just want to go home and go to sleep okay" Sam nods and starts driving.

**A/N – Okay please review to tell me what you think of this story please do because I need the feedback okay.**


End file.
